Miedo a las serpientes
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Las bromas que Kariya le hace a Kirino se estan saliendo de control, una broma pesada que hirió a Kirino será el detonante de su venganza. Kirino logra descubrir la mayor debilidad del bromista. ¿Será que conseguirá su "ojo por ojo, diente por diente"?


**Advertencia(?)** : Este fanfic **no tiene** yaoi .u. no se si es exactamente un drabble o un oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven no es mio, es de Level 5, yo solo quiero casarme con escribo historias sobre sus personajes

* * *

-¡KARIYA!  
-¿Qué pasó, Kirino-senpai?

El pelicyan puso su mirada mas angelical fingiendo que no sabía nada con respecto al ahora azul cabello del mayor, pero Kirino lo conocía mejor de lo que el pensaba, y sabía que si alguien era capaz de hacerle una jugarreta así, tenía que ser Kariya.

-¡Pusiste colorante azul en mi shampoo!  
-¿Eh? andar acusando a personas inocentes esta mal, senpai  
-¡Deja de fingir que no sabes nada! ¡¿Quién mas pudo haber sido?!  
-No lo se, sin embargo, con esa actitud no me sorprendería que usted tuviera uno o dos enemigos  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

El ojiverde tomó de la camisa al menor, a lo cual llegó Tenma, y al verlos pelear, reaccionó de inmediato.

-¡Kariya!, ¡s- ¿senpai?! -el castaño los miraba sorprendido- ¡¿Qué pasó?!  
-Como puedes ver, este enano puso colorante azul en mi shampoo  
-Kirino-senpai, ¿ahora además de incriminarme también me tratará mal con respecto a mi estatura?  
-Si, Kirino-senpai, ¿qué prueba tiene de que Kariya fue culpable?  
-Pues yo... ¡puedo verlo en su mirada!

Kariya puso la cara mas inocente que pudo, ante lo cual Tenma miró algo confuso a Kirino. No había ninguna prueba de su culpabilidad, por lo cual alguien mas tenía que haberlo hecho.

-¡Me las pagaras, enano!

El ahora peliazul salió de la habitación para volver temprano a su casa, normalmente se quedaría a esperar a Shindou, pero ahora, se encontraba de muy mal humor debido a aquella broma. Los dos menores se quedaron en el salón del club esperando a los demás.

-Kirino-senpai es demasiado sensible... -Kariya comenzó a hablar con Tenma- no es como si su color de cabello pareciera natural en primer lugar  
-No lo se, creo que tiene sus razones para cuidarlo de ese modo...  
-Si que las tiene

Shindou dijo lo último mientras ingresaba al salón del club, estaba bastante preocupado con respecto a su amigo, por lo cual decidió explicarles a sus amigos la razón por la cual el pelirosa cuidaba tanto su cabello.

-Es porque es el único recuerdo que le queda de su madre. Ella murió hace años, y desde su muerte, se dejó crecer el cabello hasta tenerlo como ella lo tenía. Su padre se sentía deprimido por la muerte de su esposa, pero por mas que quiso obligar a Kirino a teñirse el pelo o cortarlo, no pudo convencerlo.

Al escuchar lo último, Kariya sintió una oleada de culpa atacándolo repentinamente. Según el ojiambar, solo había hecho una broma inocente para pasar el rato, pero para el mayor, posiblemente eso significaba mucho mas que una simple broma. No lo hizo con mala intención, pero su conciencia comenzaba a atacarle.

-Yo... no sabía que...  
-Iré a hablar con el, no se preocupen. Además, no creo que sea colorante permanente, creo que hay un líquido especial para quitarle el color azul y volverlo a la normalidad

Shindou salió del lugar camino al lugar donde sabía que encontraría a su amigo. En una pasarela se encontró con una cabellera larga y azulada a la que reconoció aun a pesar del cambio.

-¡Ranmaru!  
-Shindou... -el ojiverde tenía la mirada baja- perdon por no esperarte  
-El azul no te queda mal, ¿sabes?  
-No es gracioso y lo sabes

Ambos suspiraron. Apoyando sus manos en la baranda, miraron la autopista que había debajo y a los autos pasar uno tras otro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó ya?  
-Seis años y tres meses  
-Lo sabes con bastante exactitud, ¿no?  
-Simplemente no es algo que se olvide con facilidad, Shindou

El castaño se quedó mirando el paisaje durante un rato mientras pensaba en que decirle a su amigo, pero el fue el primero en hablar.

-Alguien debería de darle a Kariya una probada de su propia medicina  
-No sabes si realmente fue el...  
-¿No crees que haya sido el?  
-No dije eso pero... tal vez no lo hizo con mala intención  
-Dile eso al juez  
-Ya, ya... estas exagerando un poco...

Mientras trataba de calmar a su amigo, Shindou recordó casualmente algo que le había contado Kurama, pero no estaba seguro si decirlo podía causar estragos, por lo cual dudó un poco antes de contárselo.

-Si hablamos de Kariya... Kurama me contó una vez algo interesante...  
-¿Kurama?

Kirino estaba especialmente atento a lo que decía, no había vuelta atras para Shindou.

-Una vez ocurrió que Kariya le jugó una broma pesada, y Kurama es bastante irritable, terminó agarrándolo a golpes en pleno salón de clases, por lo cual los castigaron poniéndolos como encargados para una excursión de los niños de primaria  
-Hoo -sonrió levemente cuando el castaño mencionó la pelea- continúa  
-Y en el zoológico, les encargaron areas en base a un sorteo. Kariya estaba bastante tenso, y le tocó el area de serpientes y reptiles. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, Kariya dijo que se encontraba realmente enfermo y comenzó a fingir, con tos y todo, por lo cual decidieron dejarlo volver a casa con la condición de que limpiara la clase el resto del mes  
-Pero si era mejor solo quedarse en el zoológico un día que tener que limpiar la clase el resto del mes, Kariya es listo, ¿por qué no ingresó?  
-Ese es el punto, bajo estas circunstancias, la única posible explicación para que Kariya prefiriera tomar el castigo de un mes es... fobia  
-¿Fobia?  
-A las serpientes. Por lo que me dijeron otros chicos, aun en clase de biología se ponía nervioso cuando trataban el tema de los reptiles  
-Creo que acabamos de descubrir algo interesante  
-¿No irás a...?

Kirino comenzó a caminar a su casa para planificar su venganza, y dijo en un último susurro.

-Ya veremos...

Mientras tanto, en un lujoso penthouse al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un ojiambar mirando su plato y dándole vueltas a un guisante con el tenedor mientras pensaba.

-¿Qué pasó, Masaki?  
-¿La comida no te gustó?  
-Hiroto-san... Ryuuji-san... ¿Qué harían ustedes si accidentalmente lastiman a alguien por hacer una broma?  
-¿Una broma? -el pelirojo miró al menor extrañado-  
-Si, una broma inocente que terminó mal...  
-Primero tendría que disculparme, ya sabes... -el ojinegro puso una mano en su barbilla- Cuando haces algo malo a alguien, debes disculparte con esa persona y hacer algo para compensarlo, como comprarle helado  
-¿H-helado?  
-No necesariamente tiene que ser helado -el pelirojo intervino- pero si debes disculparte como se debe, sino pueden salir mal las cosas  
-Como dicen, ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Disculpate antes de que intenten hacerte algo a tí

Los dos mayores le sonrieron, aquellas palabras calmaron un poco a Masaki y decidió que se disculparía al día siguiente sin falta. Podía ser algo bruto, pero era perfectamente conciente de cuando las cosas se salían de control. Asi que esa noche pensó en algun buen regalo para su senpai.

A la mañana siguiente, Shindou llegó primero al aula del club, se sentía culpable por haberle contado algo así a Kirino, por lo que quería cerciorarse de que nada malo pasara ese día. Luego de diez minutos, llegó Kariya cargando una bolsa de regalo, a lo cual el castaño preguntó:

-Buenos días Kariya, ¿qué llevas allí?  
-Yo... -apartó la mirada- bueno traigo... emh...

Mientras la mirada curiosa de Shindou se centraba en el leve sonrojo de Kariya, entró un peliceleste a la habitación buscando a Kariya.

-Kurama-senpai -el chico sonrió a su salvador- buenos días  
-Buenos días, alguien te está buscando en la azotea  
-¿La azotea?

Kurama se llevó al ojiambar hacia la azotea, antes de que Shindou pudiera reaccionar, ya se encontraban en el edificio central del instituto.

-¿Quién me está buscando, senpai?  
-Lo sabrás al subir  
-Hmm -el chico analizó a su senpai- parece algo sospechoso, no quiero subir  
-Muy tarde

El peliceleste empujó hacia la azotea a su kouhai, asegurando la puerta tras el antes de que se le ocurriera intentar huir. Al darse cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en un grave lío, el pelicyan pensó.

-"¿Quién pudo haberme llamado aquí?... será que Kurama-senpai quiere vengarse por lo del zoológico..."

Buscó con la mirada algo extraño, y a lo lejos pudo divisar una llave colgando encima de un par de cajas.

-"Suerte"

Pensó, y luego se fue aproximando a la llave de a poco, cuando estaba a pocos pasos de ella, sintió que pisaba algo extraño, y cuando bajo la mirada para averiguar con que objeto se había topado, todo su cuerpo se puso frío.

-¡¿S-s-serpientes?!

Debajo de las cajas comenzaron a salir cerca a diez serpientes, las cuales se iban acercando a el mientras el no podía moverse del miedo y respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Alejense! ¡basta! ¡fuera de aquí!

Sintió que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, estaba acercándose peligrosamente al barandal y considerando la opción de saltar por allí, cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

-Buenos días, Kariya  
-K-Kirino-senpai -los ojos del chico se iluminaron- ¿podría ayudarme por f-favor?  
-Pero si ellas se están divirtiendo tanto contigo, estoy seguro que tu tambien puedes divertirte con ellas  
-Por favor, Kirino-senpai

El ojiverde lo miraba desde unos metros mas adelante, tenía una sonrisa macabra similar a la expresión de Kariya cuando jugaba alguna jugarreta, sin embargo, del otro lado se encontraba Kariya, quien comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente.

-Senpai, se lo ruego  
-P-Pero tu fuiste el que comenzó, con eso del shampoo y todas esas tontas bromas  
-Por favor, por favor, por favor

El pelicyan se estaba hiperventilando, intentando escapar de las serpientes que intentaban subir por sus tobillos, se paró encima del barandal para ganar algo de tiempo.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo?!

La mirada siniestra de Kirino pasó a una de preocupación, en su intento de alejar a las serpientes, les lanzó la bolsa que traía en la mano, de la cual salieron una lata de líquido especial para quitar el colorante de cabello, una nota de disculpas y una cajita de regalo. Cuando observó las cosas caidas, Kirino se dió cuenta del error que había cometido al intentar vengarse, al mismo tiempo, el menor perdió el balance y comenzó a caer hacia atrás

-¡Kariya!

El mayor corrió tan rápido como pudo, alcanzando a tomarlo de la mano, trató de subirlo, pero las serpientes se fueron enroscando en su brazo, acercándose cada vez mas al asustado Kariya.

-¡No se acerquen!, ¡Basta!  
-D-deja de moverte tanto  
-¡No... no soporto las serpientes!  
-¡Kariya Masaki!

Ya no recibió respuesta del ojiambar, quien se quedó totalmente quieto, lo cual le permitió a Kirino levantarlo de a poco hasta subirlo a la azotea. Cuando por fin estuvo allí, Kirino tomó su celular para llamar a Kurama.

-Ven al ático con la flauta para llevar las serpientes... si, puedes llevárselas de vuelta a tu tío... ¿cómo estuvo?... pues... solo apurate ¿si?

Cargó al menor desmayado en su espalda mientras bajó hasta la enfermería, allí, la enfermera se encargó de llamar a sus tutores, quienes en menos de diez minutos se encontraban en el lugar.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó un preocupado Hiroto- ¿está bién?  
-Solo era una broma... las serpientes ni siquiera eran venenosas, lo siento  
-Esta bien, conocemos a Kariya -Midorikawa acarició levemente el cabello del menor- quizas no tan bien como sus padres, pero si sabemos que es un bromista  
-¿Ustedes no son sus padres o tíos?  
-Kariya fue abandonado por sus padres -comenzó a contar el peliverde- lo llevaron al Sun Garden a sus once años, y gracias a Hitomiko pudimos adoptarlo como sus tutores y traerlo a estudiar al Raimon que tanto admiraba  
-Abandonado...

Si la culpa de Kirino tras el desmayo de Kariya era grande, iba creciendo mas y mas con cada cosa que sabía sobre su kouhai. Hiroto y Midorikawa se lo llevaron a casa, pero antes de irse, Midorikawa le preguntó.

-Por cierto, ¿alcanzó a entregarte su regalo de disculpas?  
-¿Regalo? -recordó la bolsa que cayó en el ático- Si, lo recibí  
-A veces puede ser un pesado, pero es un chico muy lindo ¿sabes?

El peliverde se retiró hacia la salida mientras el aun peliazul comenzó a subir las gradas hasta llegar al ático. Allí, Kurama ya tenía todas las serpientes en una canasta listas para ser llevadas a su hogar, Kirino levantó las cosas del suelo y comenzó a leer la carta de Kariya.

"Kirino-senpai, lamento haberme pasado con aquello, pero ¡menudo cabello que tiene!, quiero decir... no no, lo siento, bueno no sabía que era tan importante y... Shindou-senpai nos explicó ¿sabe?, pero de todos modos usted ya estaba lejos... ¡Esta bien, no se disculparme! solo lo siento, ¿vale? no sabía que comprar para disculparme, lo que iba a regalarle se derretiría así que decidí buscar algo distinto, recorde que le gustan las fresas, no, no compré fresas exactamente, mas bien algo con sabor a fresas, aunque bueno, quería comprar algo de marca pero la tienda estaba cerrada, así que pasé por una tienda y busqué allí algo que se viera delicioso y rosado... ¡p-pero no me estoy burlando de su pelo!, lo de las fresas lo ví el otro día cuando fuimos junto con usted y Shindou-senpai a comprar helado... simplemente no se si..."

-Kariya...

La nota de disculpa era de unas cinco hojas, por lo cual Kirino decidió mejor leerla luego y abrió el regalo, allí, se encontró con una cajita de caramelos sabor frutilla. La abrió y fue retirando el papel que lo cubría para luego colocarlo en su boca y saborearlo.

-Rico... Creo que los guardaré para compartirlos con el resto también

Llevó todas sus cosas a su casillero para luego llevárselas a casa en la salida. En clase, Shindou le preguntó una y otra vez a Kirino porque había llegado tan tarde, pero en la hora de almuerzo le explicó que todo estaba bien, que lo de Kariya solo había sido un desmayo.

-¿Solo un desmayo? eres demasiado optimista  
-Pudo ser peor ¿sabes?  
-Supongo... espero que con esto hayas aprendido a no vengarte  
-Si fuiste tu quien me contó lo del miedo de Kariya  
-Pero no con esa intención, solo quería contarte una anécdota para calmarte  
-Ya ya, no fue tu culpa, relajate

Al día siguiente, fue Kirino el primero en llegar al aula del club, quien esta vez si traía el cabello color rosado gracias al milagroso contenido de aquella lata. El segundo fue Kariya, quien tan pronto vio a su senpai, se disculpó.

-¡Lamento todo!  
-No te preocupes, mejor disculpame a mi, creo que me excedí...  
-Pero fui yo quien provocó todo esto, ademas Hiroto-san me contó que usted me llevó desmayado a la enfermería  
-No te hubieras desmayado si no fuera por las serpientes

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelicyan de solo escuchar la palabra "serpientes".

-No me lo recuerde  
-Por cierto, cierra los ojos  
-No iran a aparecer otras serpientes ¿verdad?  
-¡Claro que no! ¡confía un poco en mi!

El ojiambar cerró los ojos, y luego sintió como algo dulce era introducido a su boca.

-Rico...  
-Gracias por los dulces, este es mi regalo de disculpas  
-Pero yo fui quien compro los dul...  
-¡Tómalo o dejalo!  
-Esta bien...

Aquel día transcurrió mucho mas normal que los anteriores, aun el entrenamiento había sido igual de agotador que de costumbre, por lo cual tan pronto acabó todos fueron a las duchas del club.

-¡KIRINO-SENPAI!

Un pelirosa Kariya salía de las duchas con su mirada ambarina totalmente colérica, el otro pelirosa lo miró, riendo para sus adentros y le dijo.

-¡Pero si el color te queda bien!  
-¡Senpai!

Kariya tuvo que comprar una nueva lata de líquido para quitarse el color rosa del cabello que no le quedaba nada mal.

* * *

Fin .u.

* * *

Hee, no se que tal les pareció la historia, pero quería desde hace mucho usar el factor "miedo a las serpientes" de Kariya en algun fic nun


End file.
